Macarinth
Macarinth is a small kingdom in the midwest of Avani, bordered by Lange in the north, Meltaim in the west, Valzaim and Synedon in the south, and Lyell in the east. Best known for their highly militaristic, patriarchal society, Macarinthians place their cultural emphasis on strength, honor, loyalty, and the defense of their homeland. The are also somewhat notable for their unique practice of pairbond magic. History Largely undeveloped thus far Geography Macarinth as a whole consists largely of open grasslands, some parts further west rolling and hilly, but gradually flattening out in the east. The climate is most easily comparable to the American midwest. Along those lines, extremely warm summers lead to a lot of violent thunderstorms, and tornados are not uncommon. Macarinth sees an average of between one hundred and two hundred tornados a year, though most of these are over uninhabited rural areas and disintegrate without causing any damage, or never touch down fully in the first place. In the southeast of the country near the Synedonese border, there are a complex network of rivers and streams, and the land is significantly more forested. This area is nicknamed "The Riverlands" because of it's many waterways and how different the climate is from the rest of Macarinth. Culture More will go here after I sleep Langauage The Macarinthian language is one of the few in a developed country of Avani that has no direct metatexual stand-in with a real world language, sharing this trait with Courdon. When translated into English in a story that prominantly features other languages, it is colored with the hex code #c486b2, which looks like this. Foreign Relations Valzaim Macarinth has a very complicated, love/hate relationship with Valzaim. Historically Valzaim made at least one attempt to conquer Macarinth, when Valzaim was much smaller and weaker. It failed miserably, and since then Valzaim has developed a wary respect for their northern neighbor. Over time the two became allies, Wooist brothers amidst the predominantly non-Wooist west of the continent. The dynamics of this relationship gradually became weighted heavily in Valzaim's favor, as the country grew exponentially in size through imperial conquest and came to dwarf Macarinth. Since Macarinth was Wooist- conversion being Valzaim's main justification for its imperialism- and not considered a threat, Valzaim allowed the alliance and cooperation to continue. The two countries trade heavily, and frequently collaborate militarily as well, particularly along the border with Meltaim. However, in collaborative issues between the two nations it is generally Macarinth that has to make exceptions, compromise, and go out of its way, because they dare not indicate to Valzaim that they are in any way attempting to assert dominance in the relationship. This is a blistering indignity to the Macarinthian sense of honor and strength, and in general citizens of Macarinth see Valzicks as insufferably arrogant, while Valzicks disdain Macarinthians as self-centered, barbaric warmongers. Meltaim Though not nearly as adversarial as the relationship between Meltaim has with Valzaim, the mage nation still has a very antagonistic relationship with Macarinth. Thanks to a much narrower shared border Macarinth generally doesn't see Meltaim as more than an annoyance, but they do still loathe their heathen neighbors for their practice of enslaving non-mages and abducting Macarinthian children. Meltaim of course dismisses Macarinth as violent sexist barbarians and generally doesn't care what they think. Lange More stuff Lyell Yay stuff! Syndedon Seriously it's past my bedtime, I'll fill this in laaaater. Category:Medieval Category:Countries